The Second Generation of Happiness
by KaterinaJelsaFrost
Summary: A girl sacrifices herself for 10 friends. 5 boys 5 girls. 2 go to Arendelle and have 2 daughters, 1 which shuts herself out. 2 go to corona and have a daughter who gets kidnapped. 2 go to Scotland and have a stubborn girl and triplets. 2 go to Burgess and have a son who sacrifices himself. 2 go to Berk and a fishbone of a son. What happens if the girl who died isn't dead.
1. the fight

Pitch had us tired and we couldn't go on for much longer. Suddenly he drew an arrow and shot it our group

"No!" I yelled and jumped in front of it.

It hit me in the heart. I fell back into my friends. Pitch had disappeared but I was dying. My friends tried to stop the blood but I shook my head.

"It looks like it's my time guys. We all know that there is no way I'm getting out of this one." I choked out "Before I go can you bring me to the meadow."  
The meadow wasn't an actual meadow it was an open clearing surrounded by high rocks and had a mossy boulder and a willow in the middle with a perfect view of the stars. They laid me so my head was against that rock but my back was against the grass.

"Why did you do that for us?" Elinor sobbed.

"So you would have your happiness." I answered like it was the most obvious thing ever "I am not leaving this meadow that's clear. I want you all to promise me that 1) you will find your happiness, for me. 2) that you won't close my eyes I want to leave this earth watching the stars. And 3) make sure no one can find this meadow. Please promise."

"They all muttered okays.

"No promise me. PROMISE ME." I gasped.  
"We promise" they said

"Good." I reached for my bag and took out my Kindle and headphones I unplugged the headphones and put them around my neck. I put on some music so I would be calm. The song was ironic. It was Deep in the Meadow.

 _ **Deep in the meadow, under the willow**_

 _ **A bed of grass, a soft green pillow**_

 _ **Lay down your head, and close your eyes**_

 _ **And when again they open, the sun will rise.**_

 _ **Here it's safe, here it's warm**_

 _ **Here the daisies guard you from every harm**_

 _ **Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true**_

 _ **Here is the place where I love you.**_

 _ **Deep in the meadow, hidden far away**_

 _ **A cloak of leaves, a moonbeam ray**_

 _ **Forget your woes and let your troubles lay**_

 _ **And when again it's morning, they'll wash away.**_

 _ **Here it's safe and here it's warm**_

 _ **And here the daisies guard you from every harm**_

 _ **And here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true**_

 _ **Here is the place where I love you.**_

I saw the moon and smiled. I didn't have the strength to say anything as the song finished. Everything sounded far away and I could hear my friend's sobs as I drifted off.

A girl sacrifices herself for her ten friends. Five boys five girls. Two go and have a daughter then three 'wee devils'. Two go Arendelle and have two daughters one of their daughters shuts out everyone after an accident. Two more of the original group go to Corona and have a daughter who gets kidnapped. Two go to Burgress and have two children one of which sacrifices himself for his sister. The last two go to Berk and have a puny son. What will happen if the girl who sacrificed herself actually became the spirit of summer and spring?


	2. Chapter 2

Pitch had us tired and we couldn't go on for much longer. Suddenly he drew an arrow and shot it our group

"No!" I yelled and jumped in front of it.

It hit me in the heart. I fell back into my friends. Pitch had disappeared but I was dying. My friends tried to stop the blood but I shook my head.

"It looks like it's my time guys. We all know that there is no way I'm getting out of this one." I choked out "Before I go can you bring me to the meadow."  
The meadow wasn't an actual meadow it was an open clearing surrounded by high rocks and had a mossy boulder and a willow in the middle with a perfect view of the stars. They laid me so my head was against that rock but my back was against the grass.

"Why did you do that for us?" Elinor sobbed.

"So you would have your happiness." I answered like it was the most obvious thing ever "I am not leaving this meadow that's clear. I want you all to promise me that 1) you will find your happiness, for me. 2) that you won't close my eyes I want to leave this earth watching the stars. And 3) make sure no one can find this meadow. Please promise."

"They all muttered okays.

"No promise me. PROMISE ME." I gasped.  
"We promise" they said

"Good." I reached for my bag and took out my Kindle and headphones I unplugged the headphones and put them around my neck. I put on some music so I would be calm. The song was ironic. It was Deep in the Meadow.

 _ **Deep in the meadow, under the willow**_

 _ **A bed of grass, a soft green pillow**_

 _ **Lay down your head, and close your eyes**_

 _ **And when again they open, the sun will rise.**_

 _ **Here it's safe, here it's warm**_

 _ **Here the daisies guard you from every harm**_

 _ **Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true**_

 _ **Here is the place where I love you.**_

 _ **Deep in the meadow, hidden far away**_

 _ **A cloak of leaves, a moonbeam ray**_

 _ **Forget your woes and let your troubles lay**_

 _ **And when again it's morning, they'll wash away.**_

 _ **Here it's safe and here it's warm**_

 _ **And here the daisies guard you from every harm**_

 _ **And here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true**_

 _ **Here is the place where I love you.**_

I saw the moon and smiled. I didn't have the strength to say anything as the song finished. Everything sounded far away and I could hear my friend's sobs as I drifted off.

A girl sacrifices herself for her ten friends. Five boys five girls. Two go and have a daughter then three 'wee devils'. Two go Arendelle and have two daughters one of their daughters shuts out everyone after an accident. Two more of the original group go to Corona and have a daughter who gets kidnapped. Two go to Burgress and have two children one of which sacrifices himself for his sister. The last two go to Berk and have a puny son. What will happen if the girl who sacrificed herself actually became the spirit of summer and spring?


End file.
